World to World, Heart to Heart
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: When Riku, Kairi, and Sora get asked to help save the worlds from mysterious creatures, they find themselves thrown into a battle which they can not win. What will Riku do to get Sora back into his life? soraXriku


●●● World to World, Heart to Heart ●●●

This is a fan fiction based on the Kingdom Hearts series by Square Enix. All the characters, creatures, and worlds are property of them and Disney. I take no credit in the characters, only the plot that I have thought up.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Yaoi

Note: This story is going to follow Riku, not Sora. Though Sora will be in it, most of the actions will be from Riku's perspective.

Inspiration: I was on Deviant art, and I saw these two models. Their screen names are Evil-Uke-Sora (Sora) and NanjoKoji (Riku). They have inspired me to write this fan fiction, even though I do not know them. So I want to thank them, if they ever read this, into inspiring me to write this.

●●● World to World, Heart to Heart ●●●

●●● The Island Again ●●●

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon of the small beach where children played. Along its shores ran many different palm trees, and even another small island connected to the larger one via a bridge. A clubhouse rested along the western side, depending on where you looked. Not many people were on the island at the moment, but a small group was, and they were just wishing that their lives would someday be reunited back to what it once was, before the door opened.

Riku lay in the warm beach sand, his long silver hair covering his greenish blue eyes. He was now almost seventeen, having spent a good year in the Darkness after the door was opened and they were forced into a battle of wits and bravery. It was he, Riku, who had wanted to leave the island so bad in the first place, and it was his fault, or so he thought, that their lives were turned into something that no one else could comprehend. He knew for a fact that no one blamed him, but that wasn't to say that he still didn't feel the guilt of it all on his shoulders.

Closing his eyes slowly, Riku allowed his body to relax into the warm sand. Sora and Kairi were probably running around, doing what they wished while he lay by himself. But it wasn't the same. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the memories pass by. The one that stuck the most though, was the memory of when Sora finally was reunited with him. He could still see the pain and sorrow on the boys face to this day. The tears that had run down his face were genuine. Sora truly was the most innocent person alive.

"Riku!"

Hearing his name, Riku slowly opened his eyes and glanced toward his left, then his right. He spotted the two people heading toward him. Kairi had matured quickly, so he saw. She was beautiful, and there was nothing any boy wouldn't give to have her with them at all times. But that wasn't what Riku was after. He was never after Kairi. Sora was walking along side her, dressed in his familiar black, red, blue, yellow, and white outfit. Sure, he had a lot of colors, but it was easier to just say black. Riku watched him; watched his spiky brown hair bobbing slightly as he walked, the familiar shine in his sky blue eyes. Everything about Sora showed his compassion.

Standing slowly from the sand, Riku dusted off his clothes, not liking the feel of the sticky tan grains on his flesh. He waited quietly for his two friends to walk up to him before letting a small smile slip past his normally emotionless mask. He stared them down, not sure what to really say before he cocked his head to one side and stared toward them. Surely they had something to say or they wouldn't have come over? Of course, the three of them normally were never apart. They were too close of friends to stay away from each other for too long. The trip into the Darkness was proof of that.

Sora smiled, looking up toward the taller male before closing his eyes, "Riku! Guess what?! We found a note in a bottle by the docks! We didn't wanna open it without you around! So we're going to now!"

Riku looked toward the smaller male and smiled slightly. He nodded his head before looking toward Kairi, who had the small bottle clenched within her hands. She beamed at the two males before opened the bottle and pulling out the rolled up piece of paper. It was then that Sora gasped and pointed to a small mouse head stamped on the sheet. Kairi stared down toward it before pulling the red ribbon from around the rolled up sheet and uncurling it so they could read what was inside.

"Sora,

This is King Mickey. Not like I had to tell ya for you to find out. We need your help again. Somehow, somethin' completely different is tryin' to take over the worlds. It's not heartless or Nobodys, so we don't know what it is. We ask for your help, along with Kairi and Riku, to stop these mysterious creatures from takin' over the worlds. Donald, Goofy, Chip and Dale will be at the island in a couple days to pick ya'll up. We hope to see you all very soon.

King Mickey." Riku read the letter aloud, staring toward it in slight shock.

Kairi blinked and looked up, "What do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We fight! Come on guys! We're the Keyblade Guardians! We have to fight to protect the worlds!" Sora said, thrusting his fist into the air.

Kairi smiled and nodded, slightly bouncing. They were going on another adventure, and this time, they were going together. Riku blinked and looked toward the note once more before folding it up and tucking it into his pocket. He looked between the two now bouncing teens and rolled his eyes, slowly looking around. What were they going to do until the Gummi ship arrived with their friends? Riku sighed, closing his eyes and slowly starting to walk along the shore.

Kairi and Sora ran after the male, walking alongside him when they caught up. They could tell that Riku was trying to think of what needed to be done. He was always the brains in their operation. Riku looked over to the two and smiled slightly before taking off in a sprint toward the clubhouse that led to the bridge. He heard the other two following quickly behind him. They were going to go to their normal spot.

Riku made it to the bent tree first and leaned back where he normally did. He looked out toward the raising sun and sighed, watching quietly. Sora jumped onto the tree, sitting down in the middle while Kairi sat beside them. He kicked his feet slightly, watching as the sun continued to rise into the sky. Riku glanced up, watching him for a few short moments before looking away and toward the waters.

"What are you thinking about Riku?" Kairi asked quietly.

Riku glanced over before shrugging, "We're going to leave the island again… Who is to say we won't get separated? And if we do, how long will it take us to find each other again?"

Sora blinked, kicking his feet lightly, "I was thinking about that too… If we do get torn apart, we'll find each other, even if it takes a long time. Because we're friends. We can't stay apart for long. We need each other… right?"

Riku smiled and nodded while Kairi gave them a thumbs up. The three continued to stare toward the waters for many long moments before Sora let out a loud sigh and jumped down. He turned around on his heel and raised his hands up toward the sky while facing his friends before stomping his feet. Riku arched an eyebrow toward the action, obviously amused by what Sora was doing.

"Come on! Let's go do some stuff until the Gummi ship gets here! We can't just lay around and do nothin!" Sora said, jumping up and down a bit.

Kairi nodded and hopped down before looking around, "What are we going to do?"

Riku shrugged, pushing off the branch and heading quietly toward the bridge once more. "We could race…or train. Something to get our energy up."

Sora nodded and walked behind him, smiling all the while. It was obvious that the boy couldn't wait to get out there and fight once more. Even though he had at once point been clearly happy that they no longer had to fight, he wanted to help people once more. It must have been programmed in the boys blood or something. Riku watched him walk quietly and smiled a bit, shaking his head before looking away from them. He couldn't wait to get out as well. This island was home…but he wasn't used to the calm any longer.

Riku couldn't wait to the ship to come get them, and take them on their next big adventure.

●●● The Island Again End ●●●


End file.
